mobalegendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Duke
|title=the Spartan Warrior |combat=ranged |star=2 |cost=yes |ccost=499 |acost=27500 |scost=30 |skinnum=2 |skin1_name=Spartan General |skin1_cost=499 |skin2_name=Hell Rider |skin2_cost=1999 |describe=An ancient warrior who pummels his opponents from his mount. Duke possesses control of lightning and electrifies all who stand in his way. |role=Artillery |category=Magic |season=One }} |skill1_odesc=Connects an electric circuit to an enemy Legend, while the circuit is active your PATK continuously increases. |skill1_sdesc=Steals attack from enemy and uses it on them. |skill2_name=Tesla Coil |skill2_feature=Active |skill2_type=Magic |skill2_odesc=Creates an electric field which expands and contracts, dealing damage to all enemies within range. |skill2_sdesc=Creates an electric field which expands and contracts as it damages enemies. The farther away from the target an enemy is, the more damage it receives. |skill3_name=Wild Stallion |skill3_feature=Passive |skill3_type=Magic |skill3_odesc=Passive: increases MVT SPD. |skill3_sdesc=Passive: increases MVT SPD. When you receive targeted damage, some of the damage is reflected back on the caster. |skill4_name=Shock Pulse |skill4_feature=Passive |skill4_type=Magic |skill4_odesc=Releases multiple bursts of electricity at set intervals which deal magic damage to surrounding enemies. |skill4_sdesc=Periodically deals extra damage to surrounding enemies troops. |stage_aura_name=Purple Thunder |stage_aura_desc=Aura: Increase MVT SPD and HP Regen SPD of nearby friendly Legends. |overview_skill1=skill1 |overview_skill2=skill2 |overview_skill3=skill3 |overview_skill4=skill4 |stage_skill1=skill2 |stage_skill2=skill4 |stage_skill3=skill3 |stage_skill4=skill1 |arena_skill1=skill2 |arena_skill2=skill1 |arena_skill3=skill3 |arena_skill4=skill4 |skill1_desc_lv1=While circuit is open, increases PATK by 7''' per second, for up to '''8 seconds. Effects last for 6''' seconds after circuit is closed. |skill1_desc_lv2=While circuit is open, increases PATK by '''14 per second, for up to 8''' seconds. Effects last for '''6 seconds after circuit is closed. |skill1_desc_lv3=While circuit is open, increases PATK by 21 per second, for up to 8''' seconds. Effects last for '''6 seconds after circuit is closed. |skill2_desc_lv1=Creates an electric field which expands and contracts, dealing 30-70 damage to all enemies. The larger the field, the more damage it does. |skill2_desc_lv2=Creates an electric field which expands and contracts, dealing 60-120 damage to all enemies. The larger the field, the more damage it does. |skill2_desc_lv3=Creates an electric field which expands and contracts, dealing 90-170 damage to all enemies. The larger the field, the more damage it does. |skill3_desc_lv1=Increases MVT SPD by 6%. Directional skills used against you reflect 40 damage to the caster. |skill3_desc_lv2=Increases MVT SPD by 9%. Directional skills used against you reflect 40 damage to the caster. |skill3_desc_lv3=Increases MVT SPD by 12%. Directional skills used against you reflect 40 damage to the caster. |skill4_desc_lv1=Releases multiple bursts of electricity over a given time interval (2.5 sec intervals) which deal 70 damage to surrounding enemies. |skill4_desc_lv2=Releases multiple bursts of electricity over a given time interval (2.5 sec intervals) which deal 110 damage to surrounding enemies. |skill4_desc_lv3=Releases multiple bursts of electricity over a given time interval (2.5 sec intervals) which deal 150 damage to surrounding enemies. |skill4_desc_lv5= }} Spotlight Various information that highlights features about this Legend: * MagicalGirlFab's forum post Image Gallery Arena MVP.png Free Legend Banner.jpg Legend Training Next.jpg Legend Training 2.jpg Legend Training Origin.png Arena Veteran.jpg Duke Sale.jpg Duke Sub Banner.png Duke Pose.png Spartan General Pose.png Hell Rider Pose.png Duke Image.png Spartan General Image.png Hell Rider Image.png Duke Avatar Icon.png Hell Rider Avatar Icon.png Duke Shard Epic Icon.png Duke Trial Card Icon.png